vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Synchronicity
Synchronicity is a trilogy made by Hitoshizuku-P and illustrated by Suzunosuke, the story was written by Kumagai and actually this one is more complex and detailed than the song shows. Dearies Please Read. Voicaloid is just some make up shiz that Japanese people probably just use to get off on. Sorry for the shizzy anouncent, dolls! The trilogy ~Synchronicity~ 君を捜す空 / ~Synchronicity~ Kimi wo Sagasu Sora (The Sky Where I Look for You ) Sung by Kagamine Len *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Note: This song is known as "I Look for You in the Sky" in western fandom, but "The Sky Where I Look for You" is more suitable. This tradition comes from Motokokusanagi's mistranslated title. In the beginning of the video, Miku was shown there, followed by Teto (the previous Diva), who was killed by the dragon. Then, Rin was taken away from Len, and years afterwards, Len started his journey on searching for his twin sister Rin who was chosen to be a Diva; a singer who sings to a dragon so that it may bless the country. The only way for a Diva to escape her role is to either be killed by the dragon or for another Diva to replace her.http://synchro.ninja-web.net/p1.html Synchronicity Official Site:Another This is part one of the planned three songs of the Synchronicity series. Along the way, the other characters (Vocaloid) could be seen there.http://synchro.ninja-web.net/download.html Synchronicity Official Site:Movie ~Synchronicity~ 光と影の楽園 / ~Synchronicity~ Hikari to Kage no Rakuen (Paradise of Light and Shadow) Sung by Kagamine Rin / Len *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is the second part of the Synchronicity series. In this, Len infiltrates the castle and tries to go for Luka, who is a pythoness of the empire, to find Rin. There Meiko, who was nobly born and became a fencer of the empire, attacks Len. However, when she was fighting with Len, he reminds her of her old friend Teto, who sacrificed herself for Meiko and decided to become a Diva, and so after Meiko goes in with him to save his sister.http://synchro.ninja-web.net/main.html Synchronicity Official Site:Story Len, Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito join together and they go to where the dragon lies and confronts Miku, the Dragon's guardian, who is convinced that she is a girl by a magical mask forced on her face by the church members (however, Len destroys this mask, which presumably restores her memories). The ending of the PV shows Len jumping off a ledge towards the distant figure of Rin, hand reaching for her, with happy tears in his eyes, leaving us with a literal cliff hanger. 巡る世界のレクイエム / Meguru Sekai no Requiem (Requiem of the Spinning World) :Music/lyrics: Hitoshizuku-P :Mixing: Yama△ :Sung by Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin :Illustration: Suzunosuke :Video: VAVA, TSO *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube broadcast (subbed) The third installment is included in Hitoshizuku-P x Yama's first major debut album "EndlessroLL". Two crossfades of the album was uploaded on Nico Nico Douga. Near the end of the first video, an image shows Len and Rin tearfully embracing each other, implying a happy ending for the two. It is to be noted that the illustration used on the crossfade for "Synchronicity Part 3" is from Suzunosuke's illustration book "Colorful" published on 2009. Meaning if that truly is the "ending" to the series, it has been decided from that year. The second crossfade contains the preview of the third song played. Trivia *It was once claimed that "The series was cancelled in May of 2010" and "There will be no third installment". An incomplete video of the third installment was put up on the Nicovideo broadcast, but was soon taken down. Afterwards, this rumor was denied by Hitoshizuku and it was confirmed that a third installement was in works. The third part has now been released on Niconico, and on YouTube. Gallery External Links *Synchronicity Official Site *Synchronicity Story - English Translation References Category:Song series‎